Road Rules: A Guide to Writing and Reading Fanfictions
by AstheDeer
Summary: As the title says; a short, compact guide to reading and writing fanfictions.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I had to post this in the twilight forum. If I posted anywhere else, it wouldn't get read.

I got the idea to write this story when I read SuddenlySandi's _Reviews to Die For _again. That's a great story; go look it up and read it.

* * *

Road Rules: A Guide to Writing and Reading Fanfictions

1). **Do not be afraid of criticism. **The whole point of putting your writing out on the web is for people to read it, leave _productive_ reviews. Reviews are good for you. They help you grow as a writer. Without reviews, you would never know what you are doing wrong. Embrace reviews. If you get a suckish review, keep your head up high and move on to the next.

2). **Leave a review, always!** I love receiving reviews, even if they only say completely cooky, it makes my day. But of course, the best kind of review is the kind that criticizes while help. These aren't mean; they show the writer where something could use some work without sounding malicious. If you are afraid that you might sound malicious without any real intent to do so, leave a disclaimer, or apologize before you start. Always remember to acknowledge some good in a story and compliment it. However, if you cannot find any good in a story or if it isn't your type of story, continue on to the next one.

3). **Do not leave mean reviews!** If you don't like a story, move on to the next one. There is _absolutely no _reason to leave a mean unproductive review. It does nothing but show that you are a coward hiding behind a computer and a screen name, because I dare you, if you knew the writer to the story, would you be able to say it to her face? I think not. If you feel insecure about something, the answer isn't to make other people feel as suckish as you do. Get help, or lose yourself in your writing. That's always the better answer.

4). **Read stories you're interested in.** There is absolutely nothing wrong with broadening your horizons. I read a Sci-Fi fic a few months ago that I loved although I hate all things Sci-Fi. However, if you truly don't like a certain topic, don't read a story just to leave a malicious review about the writer's poor taste. People are entitled to their own opinions.

5). **Search for a BETA.** Beta readers are the best thing that this site has to offer. Beta readers allow you to have your story edited and read before posting to ensure that the best possible story is posted.

6). **Do not blackmail your readers into reviewing!** OMG! – I apologize for writing omg, I felt it was necessary – This drives me nuts! Do not, veer, refuse to update unless you get a certain amount of reviews. I promise you, no matter how good your story is, I will not keep reading.

* * *

That's it. Take these into account. I really think this a good set of guidelines to follow. If you have an idea for another rule or just want to share your opinion, leave a review!

Thanks for reading! X0 – AsTheDear


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who read my guide and left reviews! Hope you like the next chapter! – AsTheDear

Chapter Two

1). **Do not beg the writer for updates! **It's frustrating and really only makes the writer feel bad. I have my own, what I would think to be, good reasons for not giving regular updates; I'm in three AP classes and they're taxing. I can't get new chapters out every week or even every month! I get them out when I can. Whatever reason a writer has for not updating is their business, however. Just be patient.

- courtesy of csp4 -

2). **Don't start flame wars.** A flame war is when two people with conflicting ideas or opinions carp and yell and scream at each other on the review board. It isn't nice for the writer to have to read and there is no reason for reviews to argue with each other or for a writer to argue with a reviewer. If someone questions why you put something in a story, leave a simple explanation without being malicious. Remember, people are entitled to their own opinions.

3). **Write about what you know.** If you're going to write a story about Victorian England or the South during the Civil War, you _need_ to know all the facts. You need to give realistic names titles, and have realistic relationships between titles. A good example of this is the fic _The My Selkie Wife_ by Lissa Bryan. This story effectively emphasizes relationship between a duke and his fairy tale wife while accurately presentation the history of the time.

4). **Be realistic.** I recently read a story where they stated that Bella had traveled 50 miles in under two minutes. If you do the math, she would have had to have been traveling at about 1500 mph. Most aircrafts can't travel at that speed and at one point during the saga – I believe in New Moon – Alice said that flying was the fastest way to get places, even with their vampire speed. So, remember, if you're writing about something that can be proven or disproven, do your math. **Be subtle or extravagant where it entails.** For example, I once read a story where Alice was speaking to Leah in an open place and she openly spoke about how she and her family were 'gazillionares.' Firstly, that number doesn't exist and I'm not completely certain anyone can be that rich. Also remember that the Cullen's tried to stay out of the lime light; they would never openly flaunt their wealth.

5). **DON'T USE ALL CAPS ANYWEHRE IN YOUR STORIES!** I can imagine how hard that was for you to read. If you need to write someone screaming do this: "I can't believe you…" screamed XYZ. The reader will get the point without the added headache.

6). **Be respectful.** Giving your opinion on something in your stories and completely attacking them are two very different things. Instead of saying that, for example, Christianity is stupid, say that, I've thought about it but I just can believe it or something in the like. PS: That was just an example, I am a Christian and therefore do not think it is stupid.


End file.
